Toxic Christmas
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Quand notre trio préféré tente d'organiser un Noël traditionnel, inévitablement, ça fait des étincelles!


Toxic Christmas

Quelle belle soirée ça avait été. Ils avaient invités tout le monde chez eux, leur premier Noël réunit ça se fêtait dignement ! Les garçons avaient passé la journée dans la cuisine, préparant des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres, Sakura avait succombé à la fièvre de la décoration. Le manoir Uchiwa clignotait de milles feux, on pouvait le voir dans un périmètre de quatre kilhomètre à la ronde. Un vrai piège à épileptique !

Et puis le sapin… Ce n'était pas un banal sapin trônant bêtement dans le salon du moindre quidame venu. Non, l'équipe sept ne faisait jamais dans le banal, il fallait que ce sapin soit gigantesque ! C'est donc sans grande surprise que les invités avaient apperçu l'étoile dorée au sommet d'un sapin de trente mètres plantés dans le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa. Enrubané de milliers de guirlandes, il était à la hauteur de la fête qui se préparait.

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas osés mettre le nez dehors de la cuisine, de peur d'avoir la rétine brûlée par les guirlandes lumineuses qui serpentaient le long des murs. Le repas était prêt, les invités attablés et la maîtresse de maison en bout de table. On attendait plus que cette fameuse dinde dont le fumet embaumait la maison. Et elle arriva, sur un plateau doré porté par deux elfes empourprés.

Sakura était aux anges, ils avaient enfilés les costumes qu'elle avait loué pour eux ! Deux tenues de lutins de noël verts, avec chapeau à grelots et pantoufles pointues. Elle était vêtue pareille et sa chevelure jurait terriblement avec son bonnet en tule verte et rouge mais personne n'avait osé le lui dire, et surtout pas les deux lutins. Quant aux invités, ils ne pouvaient plus se ravoir. Hinata, assise en bout de table en face de Sakura, riait discrètement dans sa manche, évitant le regard accusateur de son cher et tendre. Ino assise à sa gauche se mordait les joues, fixant la saucière avec obstination et serrant le poing de Kiba sous la table pour le faire taire. Car Kiba ne se privait pas de hûrler de rire, la tête posée sur la table, faisant tressauter les verres à pied. En face de lui, affichant un petit sourire d'incompréhension, Temari détaillait la tenue farfelue des deux lutins se demandant si cette fête étrange lui réservait encore des surprises. A sa droite, passablement affamé, riant doucement, Shikamaru tentait de faire taire les gargoullis de son ventre. Naruto et Sasuke posèrent la dinde sur la table et rejoignirent leurs places en grinçant des dents.

Quand tout le monde eut été servis, les félicitations aux elfes de maisons fusèrent. La viande était si tendre, elle fondait dans la bouche. Et cette sauce ! Les fausses oreilles qu'ils portaient masquaient le rougissement des leurs.

Non mais arrêtez là ! Y a rien qui vous choque ? S'exclama Kiba.

T'as un problème Inuzuka ? Demanda Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

Je veux savoir pourquoi je dine avec les lutins du père Noël !

Un ange passa puis les invités éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sakura cachait son sourire dans sa serviette et que les deux lutins piquaient du nez dans leurs assiettes. Puis Sakura demanda le silence en tapant contre son verre et se leva.

Naruto et Sasuke on fait un pari contre moi, ils l'ont perdu. Ils doivent donc porter ces déguisements toute la soirée.

Un pari ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Ce n'est pas interdit les paris à Konoha ? Demanda Temari soudain suspicieuse.

Ce n'était pas un pari d'argent ! S'exclama Sakura.

Et quel était-il ce pari? Demanda Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

Et bien… Commença Sakura.

Rien du tout ! C'était rien du tout ! L'interrompit Naruto.

Un truc ménager… Marmonna Sasuke.

Un truc débile. Vous reprendrez bien du vin ! Dit Naruto en levant la bouteille.

La fête batait son plein mais Kiba n'était pas satisfait. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose sous ce pari, il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il le découvrirait bientôt. Alors que Sakura amenait une magnifique tourte givrée aux framboises sur la table et commençait à servir les invités, Kiba reprit la parole.

Bon d'accord, vous êtes les lutins mais alors qui est le père Noël ?

Ho Kiba… Ta maman ne t'a donc pas encore dit qu'il n'existait pas ?

Arrête Ino… Non je veux dire, qui fait le père Noël ?

C'est moi !

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte pour voir arriver un personnage bedonnant vêtu de rouge avec une longue barbe blanche. Il portait un bonnet rouge bordé de fourrure blanche qui lui descendait sur un œil et avait un grand sac sur le dos qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol avant de partir dans un éclat de rire plus ou moins effrayant.

Kakashi sensei ? S'exclama Hinata avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et de devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

Ho Ho Ho, c'est bien moi jeune Hyuga.

Kiba se roulait sous la table.

C'est un diner spectacle ou quoi ? S'exclama Temari, lasse de toutes ces nouveautés qu'elle devait assimiler.

Ho Ho Ho, mais ne serait-ce pas la tornade de Suna ? Vous me semblez bien énervée jeune fille pour une vieillée de Noël.

Ho vous n'auriez pas du sensei. Dit Shikamaru.

Et de fait, le père Noël fit un vol plané à tavers le salon et alla s'écraser contre un ange en glace qui explosa dans les airs.

Ho… Ho, ho. Aïe. Vous aurez du charbon dans vos chaussons vous !

Kiba commençait à s'étouffer et Ino du aller lui tapper dans le dos pour le remettre de ses émotions. Il s'agripa à la table et remonta précautionneusement sur sa chaise, essuyant des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux.

Ahahaha ! Sensei je suis bien content de vous voir arriver, on a l'air moins ridicule avec Sasuke.

Pas du tout ! S'exclama Kiba qui se remit à rire-

Ne l'écoute pas Naruto, je te trouve très beau moi. Dit Hinata en l'embrassant.

Elle se mit à rire et Naruto piqua un phare aussi beau que celui de sa belle. Sasuke soupira bruyament, il n'en supporterait pas beaucoup plus. Kiba se calma, gardant cependant un rictus nerveux aux coins des lèvres.

Prenez une chaise Kakashi-sensei.

Merci mon enfant ! Tu es une gentille Lutine.

Je crois que tu lui as grillé le système Tema. Dit Shikamaru en haussant un sourcil.

Il n'avait qu'à pas me traiter de furie !

Bon ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous père Noël ?

Je…heu… Ah oui mon sac ! Tu irais me chercher mon sac mon brave petit Lutin ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Sasuke.

Certainement. Grogna Sasuke entre ses dents.

La distribution des cadeaux commença, avec ses Ho ! et ses Ah !, ses papiers d'emballages froissés et ses bons d'échange. Puis on remercia la maîtresse de maison, on rit encore un peu au dépend des deux lutins et on rentra chez soi le ventre bien tendu et le sourire aux lèvres. Belle soirée vraiment…

Vous pensiez que c'était fini ? Vous vous trompiez…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Occupé !

Ho fait chier !

Pas dans l'évier de la cuisine Naruto !

Trop tard… Les guirlandes lumineuses brillaient encore, le doux fumet de la dinde flottait encore et les bouteilles de vin trônaient encore sur la table. L'ambiance par contre était terriblement différente. Sasuke s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain du haut, Sakura celle du bas et Naruto s'était rabattu sur l'évier de la cuisine, occupé à rendre à peu près tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis le début de l'année !

Quelque chose avait cloché ce soir, et c'était un euphémisme ! Sakura se releva, tira la chasse d'eau et se dirigea peiniblement vers la cuisine où Naruto était affalé contre le buffet. Elle alla poser sa main sur son front, pas de fièvre.

Je crois qu'on a du manger quelque chose de louche…

Tu crois ? Ironisa Naruto en se lançant à nouveau tête la première dans l'évier.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre et Sasuke arriva dans la cuisine, tenant fermement sa corbeille à papier contre lui. Il avait le teind verdâtre et de la sueur lui coulait le long du torse.

Tu devrais enfiler un T-Shirt.

Je meurs de chaud. Répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

Soignes moi alors…

Je suis dans le même état que toi ! S'eclama-t-elle.

Naruto replongea au fond de l'évier.

Ho mais c'est pas possible ! Y a plus rien là… Ce sera l'estomac tout entier la prochaine fois !

Arrête pitié, tais-toi ! Marmonna Sasuke puis il pinça le lèvres.

Ok, allez enfiler des pulls on va à l'hosto.

Ho non…

Naruto soit pas ridicule, tu te vides comme une outre.

Je hais Noël…

Hôpital de Konoha, 2h du matin.

Ils étaient installés dans une grande chambre commune aux murs vert et aux décorations inexistantes. Ils avaient eu la surprise de voir que Shikamaru et Temari étaient déjà là, quant à Kiba et Ino ils étaient arrivés un quart d'heure après eux.

Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Kiba en ouvrant les yeux.

Il a voulu combattre le mal par le mal… Expliqua Ino.

De la dinde ? Demanda Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

Non…Du lait de poule.

Le silence se fit, chacun concentré sur sa propre gestion de son estomac. Ils étaient sous perfusion et disposaient d'un joli bac en fer blanc pour leurs…enfin. Hinata fut installée dans le lit en face de celui de Naruto qui poussa un petit gémissement en la voyant. Elle était livide, de la sueur perlait à son front et elle n'arrivait pas à s'éveiller complètement. Finalement les infirmières lui avait donné de quoi dormir et elle était tombée comme une masse.

La chambre était silencieuse, les maux de ventre s'étaient lentement appaisés et les renvois divers et variés avaient cessés. Restait néanmoins un sentiment de malaise partagé par tous les occupants. Qu'est-ce qui les avaient menés ici ?

Moi je dis c'est la dinde… Marmonna Kiba entre deux rots.

Evidemment ! Tout de suite on accuse la cuisine ! S'exclama Sasuke en s'empourprant.

Il faut bien avouer Sasuke que si on se retrouve tous ici, c'est sûrement à cause de quelque chose qu'on a mangé… Répondit Sakura en triturant sa couverture.

Ou c'était peut être un choc suite aux nombres de faisceaux lumineux qui ont traversés nos rétines pendant toute la soirée. Répondit-il acerbe.

Tu avais un problème avec ma décoration ? Aboya-t-elle.

Ta décoration ? On avait l'impression d'être dans un Star Wars en plein combat contre l'empire !

Elle lui envoya son coussin à la tête et se tourna vers les autres qui faisaient profil bas. Shikamaru faisait même semblant de dormir, ou bien il dormait vraiment, on ne peut jamais être sûr avec celui-ci…

Vous aussi vous vous aviez quelque chose à redire à ma décoration ?

Ben… ça faisait un peu lazer game Sakura. Murmura Ino.

Et bien la prochaine fois vous organiserez Noël vous même !

En tout cas moi l'année prochaine je reste à Suna ! S'exclama Temari en donnant un coup dans le lit de Shikamaru.

Keskecé ? Marmona-t-il en faisant surface.

Oh ! Vous pouvez la fermer ? Ou je vous gerbe dessus ! Gueula Kiba en envoyant le pot de fleur qui trônait sur sa table de nuit exploser sur le sol.

Kiba calme toi !

Mais Ino…

De toute façon quoique ce soit on l'a attrappé chez vous…. Accusa-t-elle du doigt les trois larons.

Et toi tu dis rien ? S'exclama Sasuke en se tournant vers le lit de Naruto.

Mais celui-ci était vide, Naruto se trouvait au chevet du lit d'Hinata et avait posé sa tête sur la main de sa belle. Il dormait, un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke bredouilla quelque chose puis croisa les bras et se concentra sur le paysage nocturne.

Et bien mes amis je crois que ces deux là nous ont donné une belle leçon… Dit Sakura en souriant.

Et laquelle s'il te plait ? Demanda Kiba encore sous l'effet de son lait de poule.

Celle de Noël… Peu importe les difficultés on se sert les coudes. Répondit Ino.

C'est pas les vœux de mariages ça ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et les filles se renfrognèrent.

Quelle belle leçon ! ça fait 2 heures qu'on se vide par le haut et par le bas, mais on garde le sourire ! Quelle bande de trou du cul !

Quelqu'un peut lui donner de la morphine qu'il la ferme ? S'exclama Temari.

N'empêche elle était très bien notre dinde… Je maintiens que c'est les lumières…

Mais depuis quand, ô sinistre imbécile, les lumières rendent malade ? S'énerva Sakura.

Oh vous êtes tous chiants ! Je veux aussi de la morphine, j'aurais plus besoin de vous écouter et je pourrais enfin dormir… Se plaignit Shikamaru.

Un coup sur la tête ça fait le même effet tu veux qu'on essaie ? Le menaça Temari.

Bof…

Sakura et Sasuke s'envoyaient des amabilités, quant à Ino et Kiba ils hésitaient entre étrangler l'autre ou simplement le jeter par la fenêtre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une furie en blouse blanche se retrouva au milieu de la chambre.

Vous allez la fermer ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital, il est 3h du matin et vous avez besoin de repos ! Alors silence !

Les lumières s'éteignirent et la porte claqua. Le silence reprit sa place dans la chambre, on entendait plus que le ronflement apaisé de Shikamaru.

Joyeux Noël !

Ta gueule Kiba !


End file.
